


These Dreams

by Kiteradge



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Candice isn't the one hurting him, Car Sex, Come Eating, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dildos, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Escaped slave, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foreskin Play, From Sex to Love, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Jealous sex, Kinky, Male Submissive, Massage, Medical Kink, Medical Play, More tags to be added, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform, Sweet, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Voice Kink, agent - Freeform, well at least not badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiteradge/pseuds/Kiteradge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candice Swanepoel is an undercover agent on a mission to catch the lethal and insane Kingpin, Ronan Mavric, an arms dealer who provides dangerous countries with weapons in order to fuel their wars and line his own pockets with money. However, her mission changes when she comes across the 17-year old Skylar. </p><p>Broken and helpless, she rescues him, but what was supposed to be a quick act of valor turns into something more when he immediately latches onto her, entranced by the female form he had never seen before, and her extraordinary beauty. The attraction is mutual as Candice finds him the most delectable thing she ever laid eyes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candice discovers Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a grand-scale, epic, sexual adventure. I didn't just want her to be a female dominate with little to no background history. I thought it would be cool to throw in a little James Bond, Bourne Legacy business in there. Nothing like a little danger to make the blood taste sweeter no? Plus, isn't it fun that the boy has to rely on the woman now? ROLE REVERSAL! This is my first story so my writing will change along the way as I learn, and I'll naturally reedited the beginning chapters later.

Taking one last drag from her cigarette, she put it out against the snow covered bark of the tree she was hiding behind before dropping it on the ground, covering it with the cold stuff so as to leave no trace. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. And from experience, Candice knew that silence was not a good thing when trying to infiltrate a stronghold. 

They knew she was here.

It was to be expected, despite the fact that it made her mission that much harder, but for her to get on the grounds without anyone knowing would have been a fairy-tale. If that had indeed happened she would have worried that Ronan Mavric, the worlds most notorious arms dealer, was slipping. It certainly would have made busting his ass wide open less satisfying.

Stealthily, she fled the cover of the trees and slid down the slope that hung directly over the roof of what she guessed to be the living quarters, landing upon it without so much as a sound. She knew he wasn't home, having already obtained information that confirmed her hope, she wouldn't have to tip toe.

It was a surprise, when she found an open sky window directly in front of her feet. If she had been a mere 2 inches forward, she would have fallen through it and definitely would have broken more than a few bones. But Candice didn't care about that.

What drew her attention was that it was open, in the dead of winter. Even though she'd been trained to withstand extreme amounts of cold, she knew she wouldn't survive in that kind of exposure. Anything in that room would long be frozen. A strange feeling descended in her heart. The window was suspicious, and the wise thing to do would be to abort the mission, but the niggling in her chest told her something was wrong here. And her instincts were never wrong.

It wasn't going to be easy getting down, but upon further inspection, she realized it would be impossible. She hadn't accounted for such a steep drop, and her rope was useless since there was nothing to tie it to, so she tried to carefully lower herself while holding the onto edge of the window, but as soon as any weight got on the ledge, a tiny cracking sound made her freeze.

The whole roof was a damned window.

She was at a stalemate. If she tried to continue, the window would most likely shatter, especially under the frigid conditions. Even if she managed to not break the glass, the drop would seriously injure her anyway and lead to her capture.

Not that they would capture her alive. The pill hidden in the left heel of her boot ensured that she wouldn't have to undergo any torture and give up sensitive information. It was quick, though not without pain, but it was a better option than being brutalized for info.

Candice edged away from the open window and carefully positioned herself on all fours to evenly disperse her weight on the snow covered surface. With a deft tug, she pulled off the glove off of one hand and wiped at the snow, shifting the wet particles to see inside the room.

At first, she saw nothing alarming. There was a desk, a large one, and it stood in the middle of the room. On the smooth surface, there was handcuffs bolted down to it, alerting her that the desk was strictly for restraining purposes. There was no chair, in it's place was tall stool-like contraption with a portion of the seat cut of it. It was a sex chair. After years of frequenting sex shops and online stores, there was not much that Candice's eyes couldn't recognize, and that realization made her eyes go back to the odd desk, then around the room, taking in other furniture assortments and play pieces. The whole bloody place was a kink fantasy.

So, it looked like the worlds most wanted man was a sexual deviant on the side. Like her.

It had always dismayed her parents that their little girl wasn't going to be the daughter that simply graduates from an established college in order to marry a man, preferably rich. It dismayed them even more to discover that she went into active duty, a literal slap in the face for their ambitions. It would probably break their heart to discover that the REAL reason she hadn't settled down was because she liked to be on _top_.

She couldn't have anything else, couldn't accept it. Women were beautiful but she was never into them like that, breasts just didn't cut it. Candice wanted dick. And she wanted it underneath her, within her control, and getting hard when she commanded it. There were plenty of men that gave her what she wanted, and many wanted to even pursue a relationship with her, but while they gave it up to her, their control, she was never completely satisfied. It just didn't feel right. Something, or maybe it was just her, wasn't clicking. So in consequence, she had thrown herself headlong into work, busying herself with harrowing missions to keep her mind off of her body's more basic needs. Before she knew it, 2 years passed since her bed was warmed by another. Her job entailed that she had to use her feminine form to her advantage, so she regularly had sex, but it wasn't anything more than grinding of skin on skin in her mind. Rarely was she ever pushed to orgasm. It had been so long since she experienced such Euphoria, she'd long forgotten what it felt like, how it tasted on her tongue, and how pleasurable it was to watch her chosen lover moan with pleasure as he came from her attentive ministrations.

A very different kind of moan from the one she was imagining broke through her musing. It sounded pained, and nonhuman, as if something was stuck down the throat of whatever was making the sound. Her body tensed, mentally cursing herself for getting distracted. Giving her head a tiny shake, she carefully re-positioned her body to angle her vision in the direction of the noise.

What Candice witnessed caused not only her breath to stop, it had her heart plummeting into her stomach.

There, in the far corner of the large room, huddled in it's darkest corner, was a **boy**.


End file.
